


No Balls, Only Holes

by bunnynovella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Inappropriate use of a pool cue, Porn With Plot, Techically cheating but we know it becomes a poly relationship, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnynovella/pseuds/bunnynovella
Summary: Veronica hated knowing what she had developed for the tall Russian beauty she faked married. Her guilt ate her up but Svetlana managed to make her forget.
Relationships: Veronica Fisher/Svetlana Milkovich
Kudos: 15





	No Balls, Only Holes

**Author's Note:**

> There was no strictly Svetlana and Veronica fanfiction, which is strange considering they’re canon and Svetlana is paired up with every other female in works. So I gift you porn with a sprinkle of Veronica’s thoughts.
> 
> As normal, I don’t condemn the choices of the character. I wrote this for the 3 people who seem to like F/F in this fandom too.

“We play pool now.”

Veronica watched as Svetlana strutted across the bar, locking the front doors, before turning back around. Her head was held high, as it always was. The girl had this aura around her that made V want to know more about her life before she showed up, married to a Milkovich.

“Don’t lock that,” V knew she had an attitude in general, but something about the situation made her want to be the alpha in the moment. An uneasy feeling washed over her, and it wasn’t because of Lana exactly. It had more to do with Kev. She tried to think of the man she truly loved, but there was also something brewing with the tall Russian beauty staring into her soul.

“I take pool very seriously.”

Veronica walked with her head just as high, determined to unlock the door and pretend that her seven- was it really seven?- orgasms hadn’t really happened last night. Her mind jumped to an image of Svetlana, tongue moving through the walls of her cunt, fingers brushing against her breasts. Her head hitched slightly higher and she pushed the memory away. “I have a business to run.”

The two passed then, Svetlana’s head turned toward her. “One game,” She leaned in. “It’s slow.”

She paused. “Okay,” Before turning around to face the other girl and walking extra confidently toward the pool table. “Fine. Of pool, an actual game. With holes and balls and shit.”

She knew it was a trap, not even deep down. On the surface level she knew it was a trap, but she was determined to resist it. Determined that her love for Kev, her not quite official husband, was enough.

Except Svetlana caged her in just then, pressing herself flushed against Veronica. Again, she leaned close to Veronica’s ear before saying, “No balls. Maybe holes.”

Veronica tried to keep setting up the table, picking up the balls and placing them in the triangular rack. She could feel Svetlana moving behind her, hands grazing her side before landing on her hips. Those same hands turned Veronica around, her body putting up zero resistance as much as a voice in her hand insisted something about this was wrong.

Svetlana’s eyes met hers as the two faced each other, before dropping down to watch her own hands. Vee couldn’t look down, her eyes glued to Svetlana’s face. She felt those hands tugging and dancing around the fabric of her jeans. The nearly cat shaped eyes of Svetlana met hers again before she felt her hands tug down the fabric, her body following.

A cat was an excellent comparison, she thought, as Svetlana had sunked down to the floor. Now eye level with V’s already wet pussy. Her face lit her, eyes reflecting a predator while V already knew she was the prey.

Her head tossed back, a moan already escaping. Her fate was sealed and she knew it. Svetlana leaned forward, licking the fabric in her way before her hands reached around to grab V’s exposed ass. They hadn’t done more than ‘oral manipulation’ but that alone had pushed V over the edge a handful of times.

Svetlana kneed her flesh, mouth hovering over her heat. She was nearly shaking in anticipation. Subconsciously she felt her hips buck towards Svetlana’s warm inviting mouth, before the girl laced her fingers in the string of V’s thong and pushed it completely down. There was never much of a build up with Lana, she viewed sex equally as much of a chore as she did it for fun.

Once the thong was out of the way, Svetlana wasted no time. She grinned the whole way towards V’s wet pussy, eyes darting up last second as her tongue dived between the folds. She groaned, attempting to raise her head to make eye contact with Svetlana as she dragged her pink fleshy tongue up and out before darting back in. She gripped her ass firmly, mouth repeating the rhythm with both speed and just the right amount of everything that V could tell she was clearly well practiced. Not that she had any doubt considering who she was dealing with.

Without even realizing it, Veronica had backed up even more, raising to sit on the table and spread her legs in invitation. The act forced Svetlana to let go of her ass but her fingers brushed down to her thigh before those pale hands squeezed her thighs. Svetlana kept skillfully lapping up the wetness between V’s.  
She dove in deeper, using the new angle to push her tongue in deeper before fucking her with it.

Her mouth fully covered her pussy as she worked her thoroughly. With the way Svetlana just knew exactly how to make magic with her tongue, fucking it in and out of V before introducing her fingers, pushing her digits in and curving them at the right spot. The way Svetlana clearly knew a woman’s body sent her over the edge as an orgasm hit her. Her body hitched, hands over her mouth out of desperation to be quieter.

The night before had consisted of a string of orgasms, but didn’t exactly introduce much more than eating out, and yes Svetlana really made her come seven times with just her tongue. She was almost desperate for more.

“Oral manipulation, good, no?” Svetlana grinned as she said it, mouth popping away with a string of spit connecting them. Her face reflected how little she needed V to answer that for her to feel satisfied that she did well.

She leaned completely back against the board, just knowing it wasn’t over and that she really didn’t want it to be. Her mind flickered to Kev before Svetlana leaned back in between her legs. “Another round?”

Svetlana pushed V further onto the table, before turning around and strutting to where the pool cues were hung up. She turned her head around, locking eyes with V and raising her eyebrows in a suggestive away.

“Oh fuck no, you’re not using that thing on me.”

“It will feel good.” V was about to continue protesting but the air disappeared from her lungs when Svetlana almost whispered that line. The stick was placed on that table, clearly waiting to be used. She watched the brown haired woman smirk as she tiger crawled across the table, before pushing up to peer down at her. She was laying underneath, exposed from the waist down, all while Svetlana shimmed out of her own pants and underwear. It didn’t take long before her cardigan, tank, and bra were discarded over the side along with it.

With that, she reached forward and practically ripped the rest of V’s close off of her too. Her hands grasped V’s chest, a chest she was pretty damn proud of, while she leaned forward and flattened that skillful tongue against it. A few broad licks that turned into little swishes, all while Svet locked eyes with V, turned her into putty.

While still holding onto her, she hooked her leg over V’s, straddling her before immediately grinding down. Veronica was surprised by exactly how wet the girl above her was, expecting this to be more of a planned attack than an actual experience where she was enjoying herself too.

The two of them stared down at each other, Svetlana’s mouth dropped in a sexy O shape as a moan escaped. The angle just barely allowed Svetlana’s wet heat to brush against her own, not enough to quite feel the full effect but enough to know she wanted more.

Her hips once again developed a mind of their own, shifting Svetlana’s legs to where she could closer press themselves together. The two continued to grind, both moaning at the sensation. Hips snapping at each other, the grind making her wetness grow. She’d always heard the position wasn’t actually all it was cracked out to be but Svetlana could clearly make anything feel good.

Which is why seconds later she whimpered when the feeling disappeared. “Patience, _милая_.”

She watched as her hand reached out to the side of her, grasping the pool stick and the tiny smirk developing into a devilish grin. She pulled it in her body, wrapping her other hand around the wood before she used the thicker end of it to spread V’s legs even more.

She felt uncharacteristically speechless, not sure what to say that didn’t add to her guilt. Svetlana positioned the end against her cunt, running it through without pushing in. Another whimper escaped her, before she realized she had also spoken. “Fuck _me_ , Lana.”

“ _с удовольствием_.”

The stick lined up against her entrance, before being pushed inside. A gasp broke through her throat, earning a slight laugh out of Svetlana. “Enjoy?”

Svetlana fucked her with perfect rhythm, pumping the stick in and out of her. She had her head thrown back, sweat dripping off her face as she moaned with each push. The other woman must have been enjoying the sight, the sight of her _wife_ , spread out before her because she let the occasional groan loose.

V had never given any consideration to being anything other than straight. She’s exclusively been with men, only ever got off to the idea of men. But she had never fallen over the edge like she did with Svetlana with a man. Her vision darkened with one final push, stars bursting across her eyes, her head thrown back as a loud near scream tore from her throat.

That didn’t stop Svet, she kept pumping into her as she rode her orgasm through. Veronica came to, pushing up on her elbow to stare at Svetlana as she watched the girl finish herself off. The angle in which she was bent over, fingers deep inside herself as she let loose tiny gasps was almost a new look for her. She held an innocent that normally didn’t fit on her face. She came in that moment, hair sticking to her forehead, moaning around her fingers.

She smiled up at V, looking genuinely full of feelings for V, like might actually be doing this for some reason other than… What was her reasoning? She had a place to stay, a place for her son, she wasn’t in danger of being deported currently, and she held a job at the Alibi. Was she actually content to live as wives?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Svetlana smiling, before saying, “We go again, yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> милая is a term of endearment. с удовольствием means my pleasure.


End file.
